


羡生辰

by Foxattaching



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxattaching/pseuds/Foxattaching
Summary: 请在微博下评论～Thanks～
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 羡生辰·起床

**Author's Note:**

> 请在微博下评论～Thanks～

羡生辰·起床

by 咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜 

清晨的太阳斜斜地撒下一层粼粼的金光，细细地钻进静室，静悄悄落在床边，刚好没有透过红色纱帐扰到劳累了一晚沉沉昏睡的白嫩小兽。

此时含光君颤动的睫羽就已飒飒一抖，仿佛一汪平静湖水中舒展羽毛扑簌簌抖下晶莹水珠的白天鹅，浅色眼瞳中透出的目光好像从清水中捞出来似的，温柔地流向怀中的小软猫。

这目光在怀中人乌黑散乱的发上，白皙透亮的脸上，细长娇嫩的手上，红痕斑驳的肩上流连了很久，终于停在了那微微张开的粉唇旁。

经过昨晚的吸吮和啃咬，本就饱满的唇珠更是挺翘，原本红肿的地方现在好像失去了血色，泛着粉白。

或许是水分被吸走太多，那人在睡梦中慢慢伸出还带着淡淡檀香味的红色舌尖舔了舔唇瓣，又咂了咂嘴，发出一声只有蓝忘机才能察觉到的轻哼后，继续陷在梦中。

所有的小动作都被蓝忘机一点不落地捕捉到了，他眼中柔情的水一下子被蒸干化作一团烟，勾着他引着他走向一个仙境。

出神了一瞬，他慢慢地松了松垫在魏无羡颈下的臂，屏着呼吸将头转向凑近他的唇，轻轻地将自己的柔软唇瓣覆上那片干涸，伸出软糯的舌尖缓缓润着他，一下一下捋着微微陷着的唇纹，转着圈摩擦着舔着揉弄着，越触越觉得火热，越触越好像浸出了甜蜜的汁液，不知怎么就失了神，撬开了那只容许一丝空气溜入的唇齿间隙，吸上了他的舌。

原本只想润润那人的唇就陪他安睡，可这缠绵湿吻却早已在那人口中搅出了层层波澜，那波澜一圈一圈地荡起涟漪，直直冲向魏无羡的梦境中去。

在这梦里，熟悉的舌头时而勾，时而顶，一卷一舒，一缩一放，不时逗弄敏感的舌尖和深深喘息的喉口，真是闹得他心里欢愉极了，魏婴仍然闭着眼神魂颠倒地想，反正是在梦里，我又不疼，那就再让他爽一次！

想着想着，一只手就环上了蓝忘机的脖子，不紧不慢地揉了一下他泛红的耳垂，起身就要吸上蓝忘机修长的细颈，却不料蓝忘机出手更快，死死捏住了他的手腕，回手一扣将那人的小臂压在自己腿下，加紧了口中的攻势。魏无羡心生一计，噗嗤一笑，手指轻挠蓝忘机大腿内侧的敏感肌肤，就趁机救出了这只酸疼的手。

不过，这灵活的手哪能老实一会儿，下一瞬就又攀上了蓝忘机的身，揉上了蓝忘机抖动的喉结，本想让他松口好让自己喘口气，没想到被蓝忘机凶狠的舌头搅得更凶。他正摸索着蓝忘机瘦削的下颌骨，被这突然一下刺得哼哼唧唧，软软地把手插进了蓝忘机还未被弄乱的发丝里，自上而下游走，似乎感知到了即将到来的暴风骤雨………

被蓝忘机持久的大力搅弄激的神情恍惚，眼睛竟都难以睁开，只顾着仰头从被狠狠堵着的嘴里泄出一阵嗯嗯啊啊的.娇.喘，腰身高耸着弓成一座桥，不安分地扭动着。蓝忘机被这乱蹬的脚狠狠踢了一下大腿，便稍稍放松了摁着那人的力度，嘴唇也从那人的小舌上松了下来，带出一根光亮的银丝，滴在了魏婴红肿的唇角。

魏无羡哪能忍受他突然停下，没松几口气就不满地揉上了蓝忘机修长的后颈，警告性的使劲捏了两下又绕到紧实的肩头，不断向下拧得蓝忘机的锁骨隐隐发疼，然后伸展五指向他硬挺的大块胸肌抓去。

魏无羡纤细的指尖覆在蓝忘机涨起的乳首上，轻轻捏住又突然猛地一转，就听到一声气音在耳旁轻轻颤了颤。他满意地用掌心堵住那颗刚被凌虐过的小红豆，慢慢扩大揉搓范围，时而向右转时而突然反着向左转，过一会儿又调皮地揪着那颗小可怜拨来拨去挑逗不停。

他伸展五指虽够不到整块肌肉的边缘，但也锁住了这板块的中心部分，整个板块好像越揉越软，越揉越烫，胸前的火山好像下一刻就要从山口喷薄出滚烫岩浆淹没他一般，而他此时揉着别人，自己却越喘越急，越叫越大声，故意刺激火山的主人失控。

喘息间隙魏无羡抬头恍惚中仿佛出现了蓝忘机清冷的脸，只见他浅色的瞳仁中透着隐忍的杀气，仿佛下一秒就会生出尖牙红瞳一口咬上他的脖子，吸尽他全身的甜血。可魏无羡从才不会怕，倒是越看越出神，越闹越欢快，满心都是期待。

嚣张成这样却见蓝忘机还不惩罚自己，他压着嗓子轻笑，“蓝二哥哥还舒服吧？还有更舒服的呢……”

他另一只手更不老实，早就钻到蓝忘机的里衣中直奔主题地握住那根粗壮坚硬的物什，用指纹磨着湿润的铃口，转过来捻过去，堵住又松开，其余四指毫无规律时松时紧地.撸.动着那不断涨大的阳具，反反复复，颇有耐心。

见那人还在咬牙切齿地隐忍，魏无羡又把自己伤痕累累的臀瓣凑近，让他那还没怎么碰就汩汩淌水的粉红蜜穴在那物上蹭蹭磨磨，耍着花样打着圈，好像是为接下来要承受的猛烈攻击蓄足了力。

魏无羡动听的嗯啊叫声，衣料摩擦声，上下的滋滋水声搅在一起，本就使人意乱情迷， 再加上身下奇异的舒适感，噌地一下就在蓝忘机胸口点着了一团火，这团欲火噼啪作响地灼烧着他的神魂，引得他猛地搅动了一番那人的调皮舌头，叼住一咬……

“啊！” 一声惨叫，魏无羡合着的眼皮一下子弹开，瞪开水光氤氲的大眼，但一看到蓝忘机那副正人君子的秀美面庞，目光里透着的情绪就顿时从气愤转成了委屈，噘着嘴嘟嘟囔囔地说：“二哥哥，你怎么又咬人啊！”

蓝忘机低垂了眼皮，睫毛颤了颤，薄唇中挤出三个略带无奈的字，“你的错。”魏无羡急着狡辩，“你咬人，凭什么怪……”

这话说着，声音渐渐变小了，他一低头就看见了两人下身水光淋淋的一片精彩景象还有自己那只欠揍的手。他连忙抽手，身子猛地退出蓝忘机的怀抱，惊恐地挪走了不长记性的屁股。

“完了，刚才真的不是梦……” 魏无羡咬着隐隐发疼的嘴唇，食指蹭了蹭鼻尖，边想着边后悔不已，人刚一清醒就感到一阵刺痛快把细腰都拆碎了，两腿软着却还能打战，里面洞口针扎似的疼痛快涌到胃里，“啊嘶…… 蓝湛，昨天晚上你也太狠了，我还没休息好，你干嘛这么早就搞我……”

蓝忘机：“……”  
一声轻轻的叹息从薄唇中滑出，轻柔的飘到怀中瑟缩的人的眉心，软软地落下。

“魏婴，生日快乐” 

蓝忘机一手搂住魏婴的腰，另一手揉了揉后面湿软的洞口，目光平和了许多。

魏无羡却让这一揉勾起了一阵强烈的舒适，进而转化成了情欲，他面色.潮.红，目光含着邪意，半笑半哼着凑近蓝忘机的耳朵，舌尖轻舔了一下，“嘿嘿，那就在床上过生日吧～”

蓝忘机的定力若是真想起效，那魏无羡可要费上一番功力才能破。

蓝忘机一把抄起魏无羡，闭了眼不去看他那副妖艳的神情，低头迅速系好他的衣带，确定遮住了一朵朵红晕之后，坚定地说，“不可，你受不住，今日下山去。”

魏无羡知自己有心无力，这幅身体毕竟是那小子的，这么不让人尽兴，只得收手。

这几天又在云深每日带那群孩子们练剑画符，腻得很。一听到要下山，就兴奋地笑出声来，白皙的皮肤配上明眸皓齿，活像只撒欢的小兔。

“真的出去玩？”

“嗯”

“那……我要吃辣！超辣！”

“好”

“还要喝天子笑！”

“好”

“我要买糖葫芦吃！” 

“好”

“嘻嘻嘻，蓝二哥哥，你真好，＾3＾。”

(＾ω＾)“魏婴，你也是。”

……………………

tbc.

\-----------------------我是分割线---------------------  
祝羡羡生日快乐！  
百忙之中摸文  
只想送羡羡生贺～


	2. 生辰夜晚一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请在微博发表评论～Thanks～

生辰夜晚一  
婚后原著向

by 咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

云深不知处后山夜雾轻笼，竹影朦胧，泠泠溪水声衬着娇柔起伏的气息，一下一下勾着蓝忘机的神魂。

“唔……蓝……湛，我冷”   
一人突然打破了寂静，四下虫声好像全然消失，一齐等待着另一人的回应。

此时身姿高挑的二人下半身均浸在冷泉月色粼粼的水中，略微青涩的一个被另一个高大的背影赤条条地揉进怀里，冰肌间的缝隙全被汩汩涌上的泉水填满。

不知有多少灵动的泉水密密流过蓝忘机胯下，又从魏无羡的细嫩臀缝中挤进挤出。

蓝忘机面若寒冰，背后披散的长发半数被浸湿，弯弯曲曲覆在伤痕累累的背上，一道道伤痕被魏无羡纤细的手指缓缓抚摸着，无尽的爱怜仿佛透过指尖流进了身体。

夜深，月光好像把寒气输进了冷泉，魏无羡在冷泉中泡了还不过一炷香的时间就开始嘴唇发青，哆哆嗦嗦地把蓝忘机的软舌含得更深，吸得更狠。他精致的小嘴越来越费劲地应对着蓝忘机的强势进攻吻，时间越久越几近窒息。

全身发抖的魏无羡在水中早已站立不住，几乎全身都被蓝忘机一条大腿托住。蓝忘机越深入舔他的喉口，他越招架不住，白皙的上身向后弯曲成一道线条流畅的小桥，将胸前的红豆送到蓝忘机胸前，紧贴着胡乱摩擦。

魏无羡被一只大手捏酸了脸又动弹不得，自是无暇顾及胸前，连喘息都要被尽数堵住，刚才他尽力地挤出的四个字，终于让蓝忘机松了一口气。

“嗯，我抱你出去”

蓝忘机睁开眼睛，露出一双柔情似水的浅瞳，目光直直地触着眼前雪白的人，松了手。修长的指节伸入魏无羡膝下，另一手环腰，一把将其捞起。  
水珠顺着魏无羡散乱的长发滚下，落在蓝忘机脖颈间突突跳动的动脉上。

就这样抱着，蓝忘机稳稳走向冷泉岸边。他每走一步就吻上一处细肉，每走一步就把怀中人搂得更紧。

额头，眉心，眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，唇瓣，脖颈，锁骨，胸前，小腹……魏无羡被慢慢举高，俯视着蓝忘机这场虔诚的仪式。他观察蓝忘机的神情细致入微，看到蓝忘机舔动他小腹的软肉，心口扑通乱跳，胡思乱想起来。

蓝忘机总是善于把握各种时机，刚好此时走到岸边，腾出一手迅速将之前脱下的干净衣服铺在岸边岩石上，将白玉般的人放在了雪白的衣服上。

魏无羡双手还勾着蓝忘机脖子不愿松开，他低头凑近蓝忘机的瘦削侧脸，用莺歌燕舞般的婉转声调说，“二哥哥，亲完了咱们干别的呀……”

蓝忘机对他这种程度的话早已习惯，略带不屑地轻轻哼笑了一声，就把魏无羡白嫩的大腿打了个全开。魏无羡还没反应过来，就被蓝忘机一口咬在了腿根，“嘶，蓝湛你，轻点……”

话还没说完，就被含住了他那根早就翘首以盼的精致物什。

蓝忘机跪在水中，弯腰伏在魏无羡腿间，额前湿漉漉的碎发落在.耻.骨上，冰冰凉凉。

蓝忘机用滚烫的口腔猛地裹住那根不断涨大的物什，上下吞吐，气势汹汹。脆弱的茎头被灵动舌尖舔舔点点，铃口就不争气地往外流出一点湿滑。蓝忘机又将那根 紧绷的.性.器从唇间退出一点，用力吸吮着快要守不住精关的出口，这一吸快把魏无羡体内的所有精气都吸到了身下，堵在铃口就要喷薄。蓝忘机哪能这么快就放了他，伸手握住筋脉尽显的茎身左搓右拧，舌尖狠狠堵住通红的小孔向里戳，一下一下节奏分明，另一只手也不忘揉捏着圆润的囊袋，不停地玩弄着那两团通红的柔软。

“啊…… 嗯……嗯嗯嗯……哈……”魏无羡真是一点都不省着他那诱人的叫声，有一点感觉巴不得叫十声，也不管自己是不是能承受接下来的后果，反正叫就对了。

魏无羡被这样弄了几下浑身就酥软不堪，本来还是端正地坐在石头上，现在差点躺下，只能用胳膊肘支起上半身，迟钝又略带羞涩地盯着这一颗泽世明珠毫不懈怠地伺候他那里。

动人的声线从蓝忘机头顶直透脚心，脸颊又被魏无羡有一下没一下地撩着，他更是不想控制力度，瞬间舌尖一松，手也加快了撸动。

从变大的喘息声中，从手中性器的抖动中，蓝忘机很快就感知到了一丝前兆，便重新埋头俯身，一口将柱身含到了最底，火热的喉口软肉痉挛着收缩，抵着茎头，又是一次深喉之后，松口轻轻唤了一声“魏婴”。

“啊哈啊哈啊……啊……哈……嗯……”

魏无羡浑身一抖，毫无控制地射了个干净，几发白浊打在了蓝忘机两锁骨中心，顺着小凹陷拐进又流出，看样子若是有声音，那一定是滴滴答答。

还不等魏无羡缓过神来，忽觉下身洞口一疼，差点没从石头上滑下来。

蓝忘机还没等他射干净，已经抹了自己身上的白浊，用水光淋漓晶莹透亮的两根细指直接插入粉红的蜜穴，摸准了里面他最熟悉不过的那处层叠褶皱。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊……”

原本蓝忘机并没有使上三成力，可魏无羡这可怜的一滑，让这处敏感点直楞楞戳上了生着薄茧的指尖，顿时那本应柔软的指尖像生了一圈小刺，刺得他灵魂快要爆炸。

tbc  
本章为前戏 车速较慢  
下一条中速  
见生辰·夜晚（二）

让我康康是谁看完一点想法都没有  
都认真看完啦  
不评论一下让我眼熟你不亏嘛


	3. 生辰夜晚二

生辰夜晚二

婚后

by 咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

“啊啊啊……蓝湛……刚才好疼……你先轻点” 

“嗯”

嘴上说轻点，可谁不知道要是真的轻了，魏无羡又要闹着让他用力，蓝忘机早就不信他的话了，一点也没放松手指对内里的各种研磨。两根手指尽数没入魏无羡身下那张来者不拒的小嘴，可这小嘴还在贪婪地向里吸个不停，越吸越用力向内部收紧，似是愉悦地准备好欢迎更大的访客了。

雪白的大腿间布满了新痕旧印，中间两个通红的软球快要合为一体，共同支撑着一根又精神起来的硬棒，使其斜斜地挺在空中。

下面早就被捅开过不知多少遍的小穴依然紧致，只在手指拔出的一瞬间啵地甜叫了一声，留出了一个深红的小口，水光淋漓，一张一合甚是诱人。里面的嫩肉抖抖颤颤，快速收缩，不断吐出温热的气息和爱液，像是倒悬的红色水幕，旁边的腿肉光洁细腻得像即将下锅的白面团子，从外面看去，俨然一片山间雪中水帘洞的仙景。

夜色已深，雾气缭绕，但含光君夜视能力极佳，不曾漏赏一丝好风景。

他长睫微颤，喉结向下抖了抖，一挺身就将自己紫筋突出尺寸骇人的阳具猛地貫进了不知饥饱的小穴，这一下就吞进了大半截。

“啊啊啊啊诶呀诶呀 ……慢点……太大了啊啊”

“……”

深红色的蜜穴边缘被摩擦得略微发紫，穴口的软肉不断进进出出，刚被顶进去瞬间就被粗暴地拽出来，翻着一团团白色水沫和一股子檀香腥味。

覆着青筋的肉棒在里面不仅以各种方向搅拌研磨，还迅速抽动折磨着发红溃烂的肠道，顶得肠子深处发炎出脓，汩汩地流出清透的肠液，如冷泉之水簌簌淌下，顺着曲线完美的臀尖缝隙滴滴答答灌溉周围的草叶。

含光君的大力一般人绝对是受不住的，恨不能把人撞飞出去，魏无羡用指甲死死抠着蓝忘机宽厚的脊背，心想受不住也要受，二哥哥我爱死你了……

“啊啊啊啊，好舒服啊，快……快……”

“…嗯…”

就这一个姿势足足干了一炷香的时间，魏无羡是越来越有感觉，越来越吃得消，里面像被下了药似的饥渴难耐，想要被更深更狠地碾压。

“啊啊……二哥哥啊啊啊……啊啊……哈…用力…啊 …….肏我这儿啊啊… 啊！含光君……你好厉害”

“不知羞”

魏无羡没完没了地使出自己浑身的骚气让他的蓝二哥哥疯狂地顶肠道深处的几块嫩肉，看这浪劲，只怕自己的肠子不被顶穿个窟窿才好。

这时候若是没了这助兴的叫声，兴致肯定会没了大半，可偏偏魏无羡最会叫，光是这叫声就让人心里像猫爪子倒着挠一样，憋不住地想释放想发疯，还要什么理智，管什么雅正。

蓝忘机嘴上说了“不知羞”，心里想得早就是你叫啊，快叫更大声，哪有什么羞，我要捅到你叫不出来。

“嗯嗯……”蓝忘机都觉得自己的大力进攻可能过分了些，这怪异的小穴被捅了这么久一点都没变松，蓝忘机越使劲越向内里扎，甬道越像是长了吸盘夹得越紧，极具挑衅性地逼迫他的神经。

明明已经被捅得腰快折了，魏无羡还不嫌事大地故意收紧甬道，内里嫩肉无比留恋地紧抱住肉棒不放，用那张红肿的嘴死死咬住蓝忘机的下身，贪婪吸吮，与蓝忘机反向用力，不让肉棒往外退。

魏无羡看着蓝忘机一副皎皎君子的雅正 面相，又低头看看身下淫靡不堪的光景，越想越好笑，有些人啊表面洁身自好宛如童子，不看下半身真是不知道他在做什么猥琐的事情，这一对比可太让人有兴致了。他好想听蓝忘机的喘息，好想看蓝忘机失控。

“啊……啊哈含光君……怎么样……我.紧.吗……嗯哈……可还满意啊……”

“……”

他边甜笑边伸手摸上蓝忘机狰狞的大棒根部，使劲揉了一把，又在二人湿漉漉的交合之处抹了一下，粘了一大团白浊，戳进了蓝忘机嘴里。

一股子略带檀香的浓腥味充郁在蓝忘机整个口腔，魏无羡淘气的三指还在里面左摸右摸，夹住蓝忘机的舌头就蹭，非要把自己和他的混合物擦满每一寸舌肉，也让他好好尝尝这销魂的味道。

蓝忘机被骂是狗也不是一天两天了，手都送上门来了，当然要咬。魏无羡嚣张的手指头是不想要了，非得被咬疼了才不情不愿地抽了出去。

蓝忘机一向实干少言，被夹的快要退不出来就拧着肠肉使劲向外拽，这软肉绊着给的阻力足以把魏无羡的所有兴奋点都刺激个够，最内里的熟肉磨着外侧的薄皮，撞上前列腺附近的每个区域。

很快魏无羡就快被顶到了高潮，蓝忘机见势捏住魏无羡胸前涨起的红豆就是一掐，生生要掐断魏无羡的神经底线，一股热劲就冲上了魏无羡前端的性器，那根细长的红棒猛地弹起了一个更高的角度。

“啊啊啊松手啊啊啊……啊哈啊啊……蓝……湛……受不了了 啊啊…… 饶了我……救命啊……”

求饶早就来不及了，这时候求饶的娇喘是兴奋剂，听得蓝忘机内心十分满意，他边轻笑边用一手捏紧了魏无羡阳具根部，猛然一捋又死死掐住，“想射？”

魏无羡瞪大双眼，生理性的眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，“啊啊啊……快让我……啊啊要死了啊”

蓝忘机哼笑：“再等会儿”

蓝忘机两手交叉扶住魏无羡的胯，轻松一转，就让魏无羡含着自己彻底翻转了个一百八十度，魏无羡啊地一声趴下，蜜桃般甜美的白臀高高翘起，上身凹陷快贴在了地上，腰肢向前伸展，两手五指分开扒着石头，好像他故意将最柔弱的要害之处暴露在猎人面前，任人宰割。

被这么搅了一下肠道，魏无羡一下就软成一滩水，趴在石头上根本起不来。

蓝忘机一手搂住魏无羡的脖子向上抬，扭过他的头唆上了他发麻的嘴唇，边肏边吻。这条熟悉的红舌在魏无羡的嘴里巧取豪夺，蛮横无理，勾着他的舌头到处乱动，一会儿又深深顶向他的喉口……

魏无羡的前端在石头上磨来蹭去，凉得他的铃口淅沥沥地流着清液，就差最后一击就要爆发。

蓝忘机在他耳边吹了口湿热的气，“喜欢吗…… ”

说完就含住了魏无羡的耳垂，两手捏着乳头揉上了他的胸。

魏无羡被揉得神魂颠倒，耳垂还被湿热软糯的舌头包裹打圈，马上抖了一激灵就泄了出来，嘴里的叫喊也不受控制 “嗯啊啊啊……哈啊啊啊嗯……哈” 

这一抖把蓝忘机的性器挤出个大半截，蓝忘机又费劲向外抽了抽，拔出来甩了甩上面的淫水。

“喜欢啊，我最喜欢你这样对我了，好爽啊”

魏无羡释放完保持着这个姿势没动，还扭了扭高翘的白嫩屁股，得意地说 “哥哥我满意了，这生日过得不错”

“可我没满意”

蓝忘机低头亲了一口红肿的水洞，抬起肉棒又破开嫩肉横冲直撞了一番，轻喘了两声射了魏无羡满满一肚子。

魏无羡受了这实打实的一枪，感觉压迫感都到了胃，好像一股泥石流从肚子涌到嗓子，他又向前趴出去咳咳了两声。

蓝忘机：“嗯？……还要吗？”

“不要了不要了 可以了”

魏无羡现在才感觉到后穴撕裂的疼痛太过强烈，针扎似的火辣辣的疼，小口已经不能自由收缩快要合不上了。

浓厚的白色精液从烂红的小穴流出，好像乳汁滴答下淌。

蓝忘机在冷泉水中站着做完了这一切，身上的汗落入泉水融合了一番后，身边的水都不再刺骨。

有冷泉水的神力，蓝忘机并不觉劳累，再干十场也不是问题，而魏无羡这副身子本来就娇弱，还没有泉水滋养，怕是不能再来。

蓝忘机吻去魏无羡眼角的泪水，慢慢将他抱入泉中。

“别动，我帮你清理一下”

蓝忘机抬起魏无羡的臀瓣，将白净的细指轻轻伸入洞口抠挖起来。

为了让魏无羡不那么疼，蓝忘机从手指上向魏无羡体内源源不断输着灵力，幽蓝的灵光在洞中闪现，夜色中如同蓝色萤火忽明忽暗，真是绝美至极。

“嗯……嗯……啊蓝……湛，好舒服啊”

“嗯 ……魏婴…… ”

“凉凉的，都没那么疼了，我还要”

“好”

tbc. 

只是七部曲的第二part哦  
寿星都说了还要  
含光君怎么舍得不再给呢？

让我康康是谁看完一点想法都没有  
都认真看完啦  
不评论一下让我眼熟你不亏嘛


	4. 生辰夜晚三

生辰夜晚三

婚后  
by 咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

蓝忘机的手指在红润的小水洞中慢慢摩挲，似是对方才的粗暴略带愧疚，这指尖在极柔软的嫩肉里轻缓打圈，螺旋着将浓稠的精液引出。蓝忘机已是清醒了许多，又一次回到了平日里温柔体贴的模样。

可于魏无羡而言，这样的轻缓动作与故意瘙痒无异，刚刚被畅快开拓的后穴突然空虚还痒得难忍，当然难以习惯，好像强盗的山洞里突然失了珍贵的珠宝一般。

魏无羡里面的软肉越来越憋屈，刚软下来的前端也重新翘起一个引人微笑的弧度。魏无羡不自在地扭了扭白嫩嫩的.屁.股，唇间故意传出一点嗯嗯啊啊的勾人轻喘，

“嗯啊…蓝湛，你使点劲儿啊……你这样什么时候才能全弄出来？”

见蓝忘机像是没有听见，手上也不加大力度答复他，魏无羡不解地回头瞥了一眼，竟发现蓝忘机正直勾勾地盯着自己汩汩冒水的小穴出神，细长的眼睛睁得溜圆，一本正经地像是在品味什么绝世佳作，这一副痴相真是好笑极了。

“嗯？二哥哥这么喜欢我里面啊……”

他没忍住笑，发出一声像抹了蜜一样的甜叫，突然把蜜桃般圆润的小屁股向蓝忘机脸前拱去， 使劲往蓝忘机指尖上猛撞。

蓝忘机下意识将手指向后抽，害怕突然伤到他，但其实两根手指的杀伤力和他那根粗壮的物什相比，根本不值一提。

“…啊嗯……快啊二哥哥……帮我……顶顶那里呗”魏无羡嘿嘿笑着，娇俏的笑声堪比海妖塞壬的歌声，勾人神魂。

魏无羡此时像野兽般俯身趴在水里，只有软软的臀瓣干燥地露在空气中。他机灵地夹紧蓝忘机还在身体里的两根手指，猛地往下一趴，整个白臀带着玉指就都浸入了清冽的冷泉水中，一入水魏无羡就迅速把自己内里火热的软肉往蓝忘机手指上戳，搅得一潭平静的冷泉水都起了汹涌的波澜。

“嗯啊嗯……唔嗯……嗯哈……嗯哈……蓝湛……我还要你……快进来”

蓝忘机心里真是翻江倒海雷雨交加，这个小妖精又骚心不改，刚还哭天抢地叫爹喊娘地说不要了不要了，没过一会儿就跟刚才那番云雨完全失效一般又浪叫起来，蓝忘机胸中仅存的那点愧疚顿时烟消云散，甚至还转化成了一股海潮般的怒气直冲上了大脑，你……瞧不起我？

这时哪需多想，蓝忘机一手攀上了魏无羡圆转的瘦削肩膀，死死掰住他精瘦的骨骼，另一手的两根玉指猛地用尽十分的力按了一下他再熟悉不过的那处褶皱深处，听见里面“滋”的一声后就迅速连汁带水地拔出，在穴口旁的肉缝揪着拧了一把。

“啊！”魏无羡还没来得及反应，自己身后就已完全失守。

蓝忘机挺立的阳物早已冲进了臀缝，魏无羡转头一看，只有粗壮的茎头完全没入体内，还留着大半根紫红涨大的茎身被紧紧卡在外面。蓝忘机一个挺身，那吓人的大棒就穿云破雨地全然插了进来，那势头好像黑云密布的海上穿越风暴劈开波涛的航船，肆无忌惮地破开了重重叠叠的阻碍直达深渊。

“啊啊……啊……蓝湛，慢点慢点……”

魏无羡被这股吓人的冲劲顶得全身颤抖，手掌陷在冷泉水底的淤泥中忽然一滑，差点淹没在水中，还好蓝忘机早有预料，只见他眉心一皱，双手拉住两条细长的腿向自己身上猛拽，下身交合之处便没了一丝缝隙，两颗极富弹性的的大肉团啪得一声撞在了魏无羡的小肉团上，二人下身就连耻骨内陷沟纹都紧紧契合在一起。

“嗯啊啊啊……” 

魏无羡现在整个人被蓝忘机从后面拽着腿提起，除了身后楔进一根肉棒再无可支撑身体的点。他缓了缓喘息，伸展胳膊和手指努力向水中捞着水底，试图拽住一根救命稻草。

可蓝忘机哪能这么容易就让他夺得主动，蓝忘机双手相继摸到魏无羡大腿根向上提，又把他的软嫩臀瓣掰得更开，大开大合地.肏.干起来，啪叽啪叽的声音以一个难以想象的高速频率传来，震得魏无羡全身泡在泉水中像一尾有着闪光鳞片的白鲤上下摇摆。

“啊啊啊蓝湛你……停……啊……等等……我……咳咳咳……唔嗯啊呜呜呜哼”

即便冷泉水被魏无羡搅动拍打得哗哗响也难以遮盖砰砰砰的撞击声，再加上魏无羡的呜呜哭叫和咳嗽的声音，这冷泉清潭中真是热闹非凡。

魏无羡轻咳了几声，最后连挣扎都没了力气，蓝忘机忽感一阵落寞，眉头轻锁，手上放松了力道，身下也放缓了攻势，双手相继托住魏无羡胸前两点红豆轻柔抚摸。

“你……呛水了？”   
“嗯……喝了一点……嗯唔……没事……你继续”

蓝忘机顿时大脑混沌起来，自己发情过猛竟让魏婴呛了水，他垂了颤动的长睫，眼神好像失去了一丝光彩，低着头轻轻把魏无羡从自己身上剥离下来，一手慢慢托住魏无羡的后颈，另一臂轻环上他的婀娜细腰，充满歉疚地往自己怀里揉。

蓝忘机搂抱着魏无羡在水中倒退着走到谭边泉水清浅的之处缓缓坐下，一手分开魏无羡的长腿让他坐稳在自己健硕的大腿上，另一手撩开他额前凌乱滴水的长碎发，在雪亮清澈的眼睛旁落下一个充满歉疚的舔吻后，含上了他的唇。

这次的吻不再富有进攻性，而是热乎乎甜腻腻的。二人柔软的舌头交缠着互相舔弄，滑溜溜的齿龈被略带粗糙的舌尖轻轻挑逗，互相轻柔地吸吮滑嫩的唇瓣，口中温热的触感伴着香甜的津液味道与婉转动人的喘息声交融相合，这些美好的瞬间令人幸福到希望时光在此停止。

蓝忘机温柔的吻显然是在弥补刚才自己用力过猛的过错，可魏无羡自小在莲花池泡大，游水比走路还简单，咽了几口水根本不算什么，哪能真的呛得那么厉害。他心想既然蓝湛这个小古板这么认真，那就都逗逗他好了。 

“嗯……从来都是我被捅，也不知道蓝湛的肠子紧不紧”，想到这里，魏无羡已经想好了歪主意，他抻了抻自己在蓝忘机身后的手指，忽然向下捏住了蓝忘机的丰盈臀肉，一根手指想要见缝插针，结果刚挨了一下蓝忘机肉缝中的小口，就噗嗤一声笑了出来。

蓝忘机没想到有一天自己竟被娇美小媳妇摸到了后穴，耳根一下子红透，整个人像全身触电一样瞬间弹开了好远。

“二哥哥这里也这么软，怎么早不让我摸摸呀？”  
“你！别乱动”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我不乱动你怎么舒服啊”  
“魏婴！”

蓝忘机忍着怒气直冲过去，一把扛起魏无羡就走，也不管魏无羡又笑又在肩上乱踢乱闹，走到旁边的柔软草丛就把人摔在地上，其实也不是摔，而是惩罚性地放，他可舍不得伤到魏无羡一根汗毛。

魏无羡笑得平躺在地上懒得起来，捂着肚子边笑边踢着腿叫唤，  
“哈哈哈哈含光君……又要对我动手了？唔嗯唔唔唔……”

魏无羡还没浪叫完就被堵紧了嘴，后来连一丝能透出声音的缝隙都消失殆尽。蓝忘机像饿虎捕食一样扑过去，大块硬挺的肌肉直直压在魏无羡的精瘦小身板上，甚至咚地发出了不小的声响。

被全身压紧难以喘息的局面还是有点让人脊背发凉的，魏无羡瞪着水光氤氲的圆眼试图从蓝忘机的表情中看出接下来自己命运的悲惨程度。

蓝忘机浅色的瞳仁坚定有神，薄唇紧抿，似乎早知道要做什么，没有一丝犹豫就握紧了魏无羡纤柔的细指，拽着手往自己粗壮的物什上送。

“抓着”  
“啊？”  
“自己放进去”   
“啊？哦嗯……嗯”

蓝忘机凌厉的目光简直刺的魏无羡睁不开眼，他不敢再多看那张冷峻的脸，只好合着眼皮着蓝忘机的巨大肉棒往自己身下送去。他刚刚把湿润的茎头贴在红肿的小穴入口，没想到蓝忘机就突然发力，长驱直入一捅到底。

“诶呀啊啊啊……呀啊……嘶哈……哇啊蓝湛，轻点轻点……太深了……顶死我了”

蓝忘机就是在追求这个效果，听到这一声悦耳的惊叫满意极了，对准魏无羡体内最敏感的弱点就是一顿猛戳，层层褶皱被尽数撑开展平，内里烂熟的软肉被狠狠摩擦顶弄，往外拽出又极速顶入，源源不断地带出一股股泛着亮光的白沫。

蓝忘机对这个人的身子可是再熟悉不过，他趴在魏无羡身上紧紧下压稳住上身，下身却上下左右换着方向扭动性器，次次都精准无比地照顾到魏无羡体内各个方向的每一个兴奋点，刺激得魏无羡神经爆炸，心脏咚咚地向外猛顶，要是没了胸前的几根骨头挡着准要跳脱出来了，全身不安分地扭来扭去，嘴上更是不受控制地大喊乱叫。

“蓝……湛……啊啊……含光君……嗯啊嗯唔…………好厉害……啊啊爽死了……嗯啊”

蓝忘机愉悦地轻咬了魏无羡的滑嫩细颈，用力一唆就在那人身上印上了不知道第多少枚光荣的战绩勋章，看着魏无羡大幅颤抖的身体上布满了斑驳的新痕旧印，蓝忘机以令人难能察觉的方式轻轻笑了。

“魏婴，生日快乐，你，永远是我的”

tbc

敬告羡羡：反攻=反复被攻

前方 夜晚（四）高速预警

让我康康是谁看完一点想法都没有  
都认真看完啦  
不评论让我眼熟你不亏嘛？


	5. 生辰夜晚四

生辰夜晚四  
婚后原著向  
by 咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

魏无羡内里红肿的嫩肉每一寸都被捅得深深钻进肠道最深处，又被粗暴得翻开来，密密麻麻的细小伤口悄悄爬上洞内所有角落，滑腻湿润的水液粘稠地糊在洞中烂熟的嫩肉上，随着呼吸一开一合，黏黏糊糊地拉着淫丝。

嫩肉原本层层叠叠褶皱着紧紧相簇，被彻底撑展抻平之后弹力大涨，肉棒拽出时又被猛地一弹，褶皱就更深更紧地撞在一起，弹力十足。

硬得发烫的肉棒又疾速尽根深入，所有褶皱在一瞬间又被粗暴地抻展碾平，极其深情地紧紧咬住那根粗壮的物什，百般留恋似的不放掉所有快感。

伸展又紧收，扥直又弹缩，就这样不停地重复着交替着，魏无羡身下洞口滚烫得像一团淋满了油的软棉噼啪燃烧；而洞内深处的感觉又有所不同，像是有一股熔岩咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡席卷着沙石汹涌流向内脏，四肢，直上大脑。

这一股滚烫的液体从外向内流遍了身体每个角落，魏无羡全身剧烈颤抖到完全脱力，从脚趾一直发软到头顶，没有一处能使得上力，被蓝忘机厚重的身躯沉沉压着根本喘不过气，原本薄汗初干的额头又变得湿淋淋汗涔涔，脸上被汗水和眼泪打湿的碎发凌乱得搅揉在一起，后背在地上被草叶磨得又疼又痒，下.身.被撑得鼓鼓囊囊快要炸裂……一瞬间整个大脑被旋转的星空所充斥，嗓子更是哑得说不清话，眼看就要昏过去。

“嗯啊……蓝湛……你……停……啊啊…停啊……我不敢了……再也不敢了”

“你可知错” 

见魏无羡达到顶点时最难以忍受的样子大抵如此，听叫声也知道已经不能再深入，蓝忘机意犹未尽地撑起手臂抬高了上身，让紫红的肉棒引着.清.液往外退出半截，而柱头又擦过魏无羡入口附近一处敏感的软肉，激得他又是一声喘叫。

“啊……我知……错……饶命啊……停一下啊”

蓝忘机被这一声带着哭腔的哼叫惊了一瞬，也知自己下手略微狠了些。他低沉地“嗯”了一声，抽插的动作渐缓后暂停。

他低垂着长睫紧抿薄唇，神色有些失落地将一手轻轻垫到魏无羡背后，缓缓揉着被草地蹭红的软肉，另一手抱紧魏无羡，紧贴着合为一体扭身翻转到一旁未被碾压过的草叶上，换自己在下。

他平躺着抱紧身上软成一团的人，紧紧搂住魏无羡酸软的脖子，抬起尖瘦的下颌，用自己的舌尖缓缓触上他干裂的嘴唇，用力舔湿一道道干烫的咬痕。

魏无羡在蓝忘机温热平滑的身体上趴着，全身的紧绷感马上被暖融了，仿佛一块香甜醇厚的蛋糕瞬间化成了一滩奶油，湿哒哒地从白瓷盘中慢慢溢出。

身下还是被紧紧塞着，一种直冲上心灵的满足让他放松到慢慢有了余力去应对蓝忘机湿滑的深吻，而一入口他就明显感到这完全不同于以往的疯狂掠夺，它缓慢，灼热，深邃，绵长。

这样的深吻太勾人情思，引他陷入回忆和梦境。魏无羡被吻得七荤八素间各种情绪都涌上心头，在心房间搅动拧转着。

“我重生后失了记忆竟有幸又能重新爱上同一个人，他在等我，只等我……十六年……他经历了什么……他变了好多……”

重新爱上他的整个过程仍是在生死离别中上演得彻彻底底轰轰烈烈，好像从不曾有任何改变，魏婴还是那个稚嫩天真的少年，而这看似不变的轮回却生生把蓝湛从冷若冰霜熬成了炽热滚烫。

二人携手走过的一路从阴阳两隔到欢声笑语，一帧一帧映在脑海。不知不觉间眼眶早已托不住几颗眼泪的重量，任其滑出钻入了唇舌间隙。那眼泪是再熟悉不过的苦涩腥咸，是离别苦难后终夜难眠的绝望与辗转。而唇舌深入交缠之后，喉口却涌上一股芬芳的檀香，这淡香散出的甘甜是重生团聚后环抱交合的安心与爱怜。

蓝忘机紧闭着眼侧过头吮吸着温软的嘴唇， 时不时蹭蹭灵动的舌尖，咬咬湿热的内壁，深顶挺拔的舌根，弄得魏无羡只想把软舌缠得更紧更深。光是这样忘情地吻着就足以让他心乱神迷，更何况身下还被严丝合缝地堵着呢。

也许是被吻得太久，忘记了喘息，魏无羡好像感到了一阵海浪颠簸似的眩晕，浑身憋得难受。他紧皱着眉不自然地扭了扭腰，塞了这么久没动，都怕这根完全契合自己身体的肉棒牢牢长在肉里。而这一动不知怎么拧到了入口处一层薄薄的软膜，一阵过电般的疼痛猛然袭来。

“啊嘶……”

看来是刚才被顶得太狠只顾着内里胀疼，都顾不上外皮的刺痛了。

下身经过一阵歇息，魏无羡刚感到灵魂回到身体上，红肿的洞口就开始了强烈抗议。

下身娇嫩的小嘴像是吞吃了魔鬼辣椒一般火辣辣地疼，原本浅粉色的小穴被肏成快要溢出残血的深红肉洞，洞口像是被烫出了鼓胀的白泡，一下一下地振动着疼。

“蓝湛，我好疼…呜呜呜…你帮我揉揉好不好？”  
“好”

魏无羡叫疼叫得凄凄惨惨可是证明了蓝忘机的丰硕战果，被完全驯服的人求着闹着要着征服者的安慰，怎么能不让人想嘴角上扬。

蓝忘机回想着以前魏婴无论受多重的伤都从不喊疼，连眉头都不皱咬着牙强忍着还会开玩笑不让人担心，而现在每日都要叫上一番“好疼，疼死了啊”，明明是自己要求的“用力”“快点”，现在倒叫得自己像受了天大的委屈和折磨，之后又蹭着你的心尖撒娇让你摸啊揉啊，这个魏婴啊，怎么令人一点抗拒力都生不出……

听着这如诗如歌般的婉转音调，蓝忘机真是差点失了神，不知所措地抿了抿嘴唇，心软地退出了自己的物什，用闪着灵光的指尖敷上火热却湿润的小洞口。

“嗯啊……蓝湛，好凉啊”  
“嗯”

对于这样一个脆弱不堪的小火坑来说，灵力所带的寒气的确太凉，这突然的一冰让魏无羡轻轻抖了个哆嗦，双手赶紧环上蓝忘机的脖子用力抱紧，把身体贴得再紧密些。

蓝忘机默默应着，将手掌伸入魏无羡身下，伸展右手五根长长的细指，托住他略微凸起的下腹，稳稳地转了一百八十度就将魏无羡整个人头脚交换了位置。

蓝忘机用粗壮的小臂挽住魏无羡白嫩的大腿，双手认真地捧住两团雪白圆润的臀肉，慢慢掰开臀缝，轻轻向上抬头又迅速低头埋入缝中，伸出温热的软舌舔上了缝隙间鲜红的蜜穴。

这湿漉漉的蜜穴上像是铺满了晶莹露珠，嫩红的小花芯四周是均匀散开的深红褶皱。这一处嵌在光洁如玉的臀肉之中如同独枝雪地红梅鲜妍绽放。花芯内一股股向外吐着清透的花蜜，沾染在下方的娇嫩花瓣上闪着银光，看上一眼就知其滋味可口，凑近鼻尖就能感到馨香四溢，更不用说用舌尖细细品尝。

“啊？蓝湛你干什么？嗯唔啊……”

温暖的软舌留恋地徘徊在香艳的洞口轻轻舔舐吸吮，滑嫩湿软的洞口热乎乎地散发着甜汁的香气，软糯的口感尝起来像一块又滑又弹的椰子糕，表面撒着一层薄薄的霜糖。入口还湿漉漉地沾着水液，黏着蓝忘机的舌尖滑入洞中，刚一进入，里面火热的软肉就热情地包裹上来，尽情地给它缠绵的甜吻，紧抱着舌尖百般挽留。

原本发烫刺痛的洞口被这样温暖地抚慰着，很快痛感都消失殆尽，很快主动配合上蓝忘机的舌头，将小穴忽然放松又猛地收紧，开开合合引着舌头不断深入。每当舌头进得再深一点，里面热乎乎的软肉就舒服地咕叽咕叽叫出声，撒着甜水欢愉地迎接着温柔的客人继续造访。

“啊啊……蓝湛……嗯啊……好舒服……再深一点……嗯……啊”  
“……”

涓涓的滑腻水液滴滴答答流入了蓝忘机整个口腔，舌头像泡在冒着热气的温泉水中，努力地向上够着泉眼深处。听了这一句黏黏糊糊的娇喘，更难以控制力度，双手按住浑圆的臀肉使劲下压，舌尖用力向上猛顶。

甬道里的嫩肉平滑柔软，火热无比，全方位紧紧包裹着蓝忘机粗糙的软舌，像是正午的海水温暖地抚摸拍打着沿岸礁石。在舌尖可及的最深处有一块略微发硬的小岛，一触到就引起身上人一阵痉挛，蓝忘机心领神会地用力一顶，又绕着那处缓缓向外打圈，就真的引起一阵高潮。

“啊啊啊……啊啊嗯……呜呜……好爽啊……蓝湛……嗯啊……蓝湛”  
“……”

魏无羡不停地用破碎的呻吟刺激着蓝忘机更加凶狠地对待自己，每次一叫必然会引发一阵狂风暴雨，这办法对蓝忘机无比有效。

蓝忘机被这妖媚的叫声勾起了惩戒欲，转动那根坚硬涨大的肉棒深戳进魏无羡喉咙，毫不留情地一手撑起魏无羡紧实的小腹，疯狂地上下快速托举，另一手摁紧他扭动的圆臀，将小穴狠狠地向自己舌头上压。

魏无羡拢圆了嘴，脸颊深凹下去形成两个小坑，深吸一口气含紧那根青筋暴起的肉棒，随着蓝忘机的上举的力量不停撸动，用舌头一丝不漏地包裹紧柱身，放松喉口让硕大的茎头一次次撞进狭窄的深处，引起一阵阵急剧收缩。

身后小穴被更加深入地舔弄，那股热流左冲右撞涡旋着直冲进肚子，而此时蓝忘机越发用力，单手几乎将魏无羡向上扔，然后撤手等他重重砸下，舌尖在魏无羡落下的瞬间滋地一声顶到甬道深处的敏感点，魏无羡早就想发出舒爽的呻吟，可娇小的嘴巴都要被涨大的肉棒撑裂，只能扑簌簌滑下生理性的眼泪然后呜呜呜地哼哼唧唧。

蓝忘机用一只滚烫的手掌覆上魏无羡抬起的前端快速撸动了几十下，一边还用指甲刮擦j茎头下方敏感的沟壑，混着一股股滑腻水液大力揉搓，手心热得滚烫。

魏无羡剧烈抖着身子，腿被紧掰着还不受控制的打战，两脚脚趾猛然蜷缩紧夹在一起，下身失禁似的疯狂打出一股股微凉的精液，把自己全部的力气随着清水般的液体一同释放了出去，汗水混着新鲜的精液滴滴答答流到蓝忘机的胸口。

蓝忘机让他委屈地哼唧了一会儿，才把肉棒从魏无羡嘴里抽出，专门让他叫个痛快。

“啊啊啊……蓝湛……啊啊啊好哥哥…啊……啊哈…唔唔嗯啊……啊”

叫了没几声，魏无羡就再没力气叫了，瘫软地趴在蓝忘机身上，好像刚出水面大口吸着救命氧气一般深深地喘息。

蓝忘机捧着魏无羡的臀瓣低头猛吸了一口里面的汁液，在静谧的夜里叭地一声发出了巨响。魏无羡刚刚放松的臀肉又马上紧绷了起来，“好像这还不算完……”

蓝忘机目光如火如炬，起身拽住魏无羡两条长腿就是一翻，魏无羡啊啊一叫的时间就趴在草地上高翘着白臀，红肿的穴口张开含笑的小嘴吃进了蓝忘机的坚硬肉棒。

蓝忘机早就扑上去全身趴在了魏无羡身上，用自己的身体把他包了个严严实实，从后面看，魏无羡的细长性器在空中吊着来回晃动，被蓝忘机撞得一鼓一缩的两个粉红囊袋好像受惊的小鹿哆哆嗦嗦不知向哪个方向逃窜，两条长腿勾着蓝忘机的大腿翘起了一个小角度，膝盖虽然跪在地上但使不上一点力气，只好全身都依靠蓝忘机紧实手臂的力量才能勉强支住。

蓝忘机一旦发起正式进攻，后果就可怕地难以想象，逆着全身鳞片噼里啪啦流过的一阵强电流刺得魏无羡根本忍不住用尽最后的力气失控地大叫，就算叫来了人也好救自己一命。

“呜呜……嗯啊……嗯啊……啊啊……含光君……夫君……啊啊……夫君够了……啊……太快了…太…快…啊…”  
“……”

想让蓝忘机速战速决是不可能的，叫夫君反而让他顶撞得更快更猛，蓝忘机又继续加快速度顶撞了二百多下，才故意将一股股冰凉的精液打在魏无羡滚烫的内壁，然后紧紧抱住他被汗水打湿的滑嫩身体，听着他一阵阵越来越虚弱的无力喘息。

没等魏无羡开口要亲吻，蓝忘机就已经吻了他发麻的嘴唇，又平静地吻去魏无羡眼角的泪花，细细舔净品了品味道，望着他泛着泪光迷离恍惚的眼睛，用磁性的低沉嗓音轻轻地问：“这个生日，喜欢吗？”

魏无羡的声音像是刚刚醒来大病初愈的人一样，酥酥软软地哼哼着，可还是听着出饱含着笑意：“蓝湛，我太喜欢你给我过生日了，以后每次都这么过好不好？”

“嗯好”  
“嗯哈哈哈……蓝湛……我真是爱死你了”

莺歌燕舞般的甜笑又一次撩到了蓝忘机的内心，他还想听，要一辈子都天天听这银铃似的声音，想听得永远没个够。

蓝忘机闭上眼睛在魏无羡眉心深深落下一吻，在心里默默念着：“魏婴……我会陪你过每一个生日……魏婴……魏婴……魏婴…………”

这个在梦里无数次出现的名字就一直回荡在蓝忘机心里，直到蓝忘机抱回了熟睡中的那人，相拥着在静室沉沉睡去，才慢慢停止。

终于，今后再唤此名，迎接的不再是一尾空寂回音，而是无数声甜甜的笑了。

End.  
生辰夜晚系列本篇完结 撒花～

为什么叫七部曲呢？  
因为狐狸梦到了忘羡的七个体位，  
在生辰夜晚系列里都写全了，  
（其实不止七个啦）  
感谢观赏～(＾ω＾)

夜晚系列结束啦 也不知道谁这么流氓罒ω罒  
自己爽完还不评论一下让我认识你嘛


End file.
